


Mess

by Arankh



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arankh/pseuds/Arankh
Summary: 2019.6
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR, hw
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Mess

黃旼炫緊張得要死了，把客廳打掃好之後又去看浴室，再來是臥室，儘管已經檢查好幾次，每次都還是能找到灰塵，就在這時，不合時宜的電鈴響了起來。  
  
「旼炫尼－－我來了。」  
今天是金鐘炫第一次單獨來他家，之前五個人也曾經在這個家吃飯喝酒，但這次不一樣，只有他們兩個人。  
他趕緊把門打開，又在金鐘炫踏進來之前噴了點香氛。

今天金鐘炫來的目的是為了追劇，他們約好一起看的，看完可能還會出去吃個漢堡。但是金鐘炫看完一集的時候已經累了，他倒在黃旼炫的肩上，懶洋洋地閉上眼睛，黃旼炫本來想伸手點下一集，看著金鐘炫的模樣就摸了摸他的頭髮。

「不要看了？」  
「不要。」  
「那要睡覺嗎？」  
「……也不要。」

金鐘炫比想像中更有精神，他靠近黃旼炫的耳朵蹭著，惹得他耳朵都紅了。沙發很軟，金鐘炫跨坐在黃旼炫的身上，膝蓋也不痛，在紅紅的耳朵上又用嘴唇蓋了印章，接著含住耳垂，然後繼續吻到後頸。

黃旼炫也就這樣放任了，呼吸聲也變得越來越大，手在金鐘炫的後背來回摩娑，不安分地伸進衣服裡。鍛鍊過的背部顯得結實，卻還是掩飾不了他的純情。

「旼炫……」金鐘炫在他唇邊喊他，錯過嘴，在額頭、鼻尖、臉頰上留下印記，然後伸手捧住黃旼炫的臉，再確確實實給他一個吻。

從上顎到牙根，黃旼炫習慣性的用舌頭回應他，就像以前做過的一樣，他們喜歡濕濕黏黏的吻，連一點空隙都沒有。已經有好久沒好好碰金鐘炫了，身體卻還記得。

接吻的同時他又把手伸到金鐘炫的胸前，有意無意地擦過乳尖，金鐘炫敏感地縮起身體，從喉嚨發出悶哼，忿忿地瞪著他，淚眼汪汪。

「我們啾呀好敏感。」  
「黃旼炫你太壞了。」

一手捏著乳首，另一邊也沒閒下，解開金鐘炫的褲頭，他們順勢倒在沙發上。黃旼炫有時候會以為自己有特別的性癖，後來發現金鐘炫可能就是他全部的性癖了。例如現在在他身下可憐巴巴望著他，內褲也藏不住勃起的金鐘炫，他光看著就快高潮。  


「我幫你擴張吧。」

拿出藏在客廳桌下的潤滑劑，他毫不留情地扯下金鐘炫的裏褲，把冰涼的潤滑液全數倒在小麥色的肌肉上。金鐘炫不敢看著他，摀住眼睛。

「我來之前……就用過了。」

金鐘炫大概是世界上最可怕的毒藥，黃旼炫不在意，把手指塞進他的身體裡，雖然對方身體抖了抖，但就如同金鐘炫所說，裡面很柔軟，像是剛放鬆過。

一根、兩根接著三根，黃旼炫變得異常有耐心，灰色的沙發布都變得深色，他突然想起那些無意義的清潔工作，沒想到那麼快就弄髒了。他的手指加快速度，在金鐘炫要高潮前又用另外一隻手圈住性器，金鐘炫還是沒看他，口腔卻一直發出嗚咽聲，有點像小狗的嚎叫。

「鐘炫這樣好可愛。」  
「嗚、我……我真的不行了……」  
「在這邊射也沒關係喔。」

真的被弄得好髒，白色混著透明的潤滑液弄濕了沙發、地毯，所以得好好懲罰小狗狗了。

他們跌跌撞撞地走進臥室，金鐘炫幾乎是被抱著的，黃旼炫甚至還能看到金鐘炫腿根流出不明的液體，這讓他頭暈目眩。

粗暴地把金鐘炫丟在床上，他邊吻著對方的脖頸邊把性器塞入，試圖讓久違的進入不會那麼痛苦。已經充分濕潤過的後穴在面對黃旼炫的碩大時也顯得勉強，金鐘炫從喉嚨喊出的聲音分不清痛或舒服，他的手緊緊圈住黃旼炫的後背。

「快點……動、嗚啊、」  
  
直覺地吞了口口水，黃旼炫沒有再顧及金鐘炫的感受，把最後一點都塞到最裡頭，喘著氣，他看見金鐘炫緊閉著眼，極度忍耐的樣子，突然覺得一切都好惹人憐愛，不管是衝動的性交、劍拔弩張的挑逗，他都會接受。

「會痛嗎？」  
「就說、快動……沒關係……」  
  
他的小狗狗痛了，總在逞強，不過黃旼炫只能順應他。真是沒骨氣的主人，黃旼炫想。又一個挺腰，從最底到最淺又回到裡頭，擦過溫熱的肉壁，金鐘炫在他耳邊驚呼，伴隨淫糜的肉體拍打聲，一次又一次。

「好想就這樣把鐘炫變成我的東西。」

寵物也可以，什麼都可以，只要是他的都可以。  
  
「什麼……啊、等、黃旼炫！」

把金鐘炫翻了個一百八十度，黃旼炫讓他用手臂撐著，成了後背式。這種體位似乎更刺激金鐘炫，每一下都更深，看不見表情，可是呻吟聲更大、更好聽了。可是看不見臉太可惜了，黃旼炫抓起金鐘炫的上身，把他的臉硬生生掰過，交換一個又長又深的吻。

被粗魯對待的金鐘炫完全反應不過來，就只能不斷給出反應，下一秒還在享受口內的觸感，下刻卻被黃旼炫捏住乳頭，他皺了眉，腰一下又軟了，幸好有黃旼炫的手撐著，要不然他整個人就快倒在床上。

沒讓他閒下，金鐘炫被抓住腰猛地插著，兩人液體交纏的聲音跟著一遍一遍的進出越來越大聲。這男人怎麼能一下下都撞得那麼深啊，太壞了，金鐘炫搖搖頭，離高潮只差一點點。

「我又要、啊……真的不、要、」  
「沒關係。」

聽見黃旼炫在他耳邊帶著喘息說的話，金鐘炫突然發現對方也不是游刃有餘。他壞心眼地夾緊內壁後扭腰，發現黃旼炫的悶哼之後開心地笑了，沒忍住。

黃旼炫當然聽到了，捉住金鐘炫的手腕之後往他耳裡呼氣。

「鐘炫啊，捉弄我要負起責任啊。」  
  
他的性器又被套住，金鐘炫最受不了這樣了，前面跟後面都有感覺，這會讓他混亂。他慌忙跟黃旼炫道歉，只被啃了耳朵。黃旼炫加快手上的速度，腰也沒停下。

「啊、嗚、旼炫尼……我會不行的……」  
「騙人。」  
  
過沒幾秒金鐘炫就射了，床單早就被潤滑濕了一塊，現在又多了濃稠的體液，黃旼炫的屋子從來沒這麼髒過。黃旼炫也射在金鐘炫體內，抽出後便流在大腿、接著是床。  
金鐘炫回過神後看見這片狼藉紅了臉，又急忙看著自己兩腿間。

「……黃旼炫你沒經過我同意就射裡面，要幫我清一清才行。」  
「嗯，」他撩起金鐘炫的瀏海，狡猾地笑，「可是好像還沒到時間欸。」  
「什麼？」

再弄得更髒一點吧，把他精心打掃過的地方都染上味道吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 2019.6


End file.
